


Waning Moon

by BlueRam



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Izayoi made one faithful decision that night. She would not be a wilting flower, she would not bow down to death's demands and leave her son to suffer. She would make him great, unique as he was. She would be there for him till her last breath. No matter the odds he would flourish as he should. Her pure demon child would usher a subtle change.
Relationships: OMC/Inuyasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Waning Moon

It would be perfect, wouldn’t it? A fairy tale with the starring demon Lord who dared to fall for a human princess. Demure and beautiful she was. Kind and giving, ever so sweet; a great contrast to a once flourishing marriage that had grown cold and stagnant. Politics and differing minds doing away with what was once precious.

Yes, it would be perfect. A child born of love, wailing in the unforgiving night air of winter. Frozen lakes in the distance and gentle white falling from frozen green wastelands, a lone human castle long forgotten, the witness of a sweet betrayal.

A child with an older brother who would detest it for its existence, for what it represented and what it meant for his own place in his father’s regard. What it would mean for a slighted mother who he loved, though he may not show it.

Alas, life was not perfect was it.

Izayoi almost wept for the life she would give her child, thighs stained with rich blood. Aching and cold as she swaddled the babe against her chest. Lain with a demon lord she had. One who might have loved her, but would not keep her under the grueling pressures of politics and propriety. How could she, a human be a queen of the Western lands? She, in the eyes of the western elders, was not even worthy of the title concubine, low ranking princess she may be. Gentle and demure. Loving and kind.

She loved him, and perhaps it was easier for her to give up all she knew for him. 

Perhaps. 

Her father had wanted her married to a local lord to save their family from ruin, for they had fallen on hard times. She refused, a daring act for a princess who should have known her place. A daring act that had led her to Toga where wild roses blossomed, thorns concealed under lily white petals.

Shame and disgrace at her back.

He did love her. Love her as much as his curiosity allowed, as much as his lady wife would ignore. A beautiful woman, a powerful woman. The only Lady of the Western Land, the heir from her womb the perfect mix of bloodlines to secure the reign of the Great Inu no Taisho. A legitimate heir. Sesshomaru.

Legitimate. Yet, were it not the same for her babe? Toga had married her, hopeless as it may have been, the vows were binding. Her beautiful son, Inuyasha was legitimate. She looked at his cherub face, so small, red from his cries that would not end. Tufts of silver hair on his head, already the peeking of tiny fangs that would be odd for a human child just born.

A demon. Tears slipped down her pale cheeks. Lingering. A soft caress against her pointed chin, before soaking in the collars of her pure white Kimono. She should be happy, she should be even as choked up as she was on the thought of what her son was. A demon, peculiar it was for she was surely human. Her babe should have been Hanyo. A blessing perhaps, or a curse. Either way, he would face trials unless she did something.

The Demon Lord did not know the fruitfulness of their union, and he would never know the peculiarity of Inuyasha’s birth. It was better for both of them. He loved her enough that he had hesitated to leave her, even under the judging gaze of his counsel and the indifference of his one true wife. He loved her enough to have fought for their love, but not enough to fight harder. To lose everything to have her. 

Not that she would want that for him. Bitter a pill as it was, resentment a deadly snake ready to whisper in her ear, she would not want him to lose all that he had earned with the price of blood and sacrifice for a doomed love.

So she would protect her son. Hers. That she vowed! The Western Lands would not have him, and they all would be happier for it. His existence would be nothing more than a fool's dreams and delusions. Little truth in the whispers of the wind.

As if he had heard her silent vow, Inuyasha stopped crying. His small hand griped her thumb, eyes open. She gasped at the sudden heaviness of the air, spiritual energy much too pure to come from the child within her arm, strong and full of life. Full of light. Purifying light.

The burdens of the world lifted from her shoulders the moment she stared into his eyes, a sliver of moonlight painting his cheeks. With renewed strength, she smiled and, though unsteady pulled herself from the soiled futon she had birthed her son. A birth for which she had no company but the waning moon and the howling winter winds.

His eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, speckled with flecks of Amethyst. Her son indeed was peculiar. Already a conundrum though his existence was less than a day. A demon with purifying light, born from a human mother and demon sire.

Gritting through the pain she made her way outside the castle, a trail of blood behind her, but a conviction so strong that death would not dare to taint her path. She would heal her wounds and make her way to the sacred temples, even if it took her months or years she would reach them. She would seek sanctuary with the reclusive priestess of the eastern lands that had saved her life once before. The same sect that had foretold a day she would bring subtle change into the world. Something or someone special.

She would be damned before she dies and leaves her son to grow alone. He **will** know her, know love. He will know strength, he will know wisdom. She would watch him flourish right up to her last breath when old aged came to claim her and her bones mere ashes sprinkled across calm rivers.

He will be great. Greater than even the so feared Inu No Taisho. Greater than the Western Lands could ever foresee.


End file.
